Museum Melee
Museum Melee (決闘の博物館 Kettō no Hakubutsukan lit. Museum of Duels in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 4 of Fire Emblem Fates. This Xenologue serves players by giving them weapons from defeating opponents and opening chests. Most notably is that this DLC carries a wide variety of items which can be either very hard or impossible to obtain depending on the player's playthrough. Note: Several enemy characters from the main storyline can appear during every attempt. These characters can all be captured, with the exception of Omozu. Synopsis Jakob/Felicia takes Corrin to an Interrealm Museum where they have heard of a "special" event taking place. They see that this is a popular event, as they have never seen so many people going around. The curator arrives and explains the event to Corrin, and that it involves fighting. The curator then assures that they can cover the damage and medical costs so that it wouldn't be out of character for Corrin to go along with it. After the battle, the curator tells Corrin that the weapons in the event have all been donated by former soldiers whose worlds have achieved peace, thus no longer needed weapons, and that the people who attend the event are soldiers competing to gain weapons in hopes of using them to help bring peace to their their own realms. Corrin is surprised by the turn of events and Jakob/Felicia will apologize to Corrin, not knowing why the event was popular. Regardless, Corrin realizes the true meaning of the event. Corrin tells the curator that when they have brought peace to their world, they will return to give their weapons to those who need it, pleasing the curator. Strategy Upon starting, there are "Staff" and "Visitor" units; both are hostile groups. The Staff consists of several Lancers, Snipers, Oni Chieftains and Generals. Visitors are always enemy reinforcements, excluding the group in the middle. In the middle is a Kinshi Knight with a trio of Falcon Knights and a Wolfssegner supporting the Kinshi Knight. All four of these units are support units for the boss; the Wolfssegner gives Amaterasu while the Falcon Knights have Dragon Ward and Mend staves to heal the boss. There are several chests throughout the map, and each one has random items in them. The boss also will attempt to loot chests that haven't been touched yet, and will not attack your units (but she will counter-attack). Fighting the boss is generally recommended after you defeat the assisting Sky/Falcon Knights, as they carry Dragon Ward and will heal the boss if she is still alive. In addition, the boss carries the Divine Shield skill, which acts as Dragonskin in addition to preventing poison and negating counter skills. Bonus damage is still applicable so anti-beast and anti-air weapons/skills will work well against the boss, it may also be a good idea to defeat her if you're risking casualties (Classic Mode only). Note: On Hard and Lunatic, the boss will also have Counter and Good Fortune, making it unfeasible to attack her from melee range unless your unit has more health then her to survive the reflected damage. Before Chapter 15 is completed, this should not be a worry as the boss will be carrying a Steel Naginata, but after that chapter is completed, the boss will be carrying a Silver Yumi instead. The assisting Sky/Falcon Knights will also be carrying Movement +1. The player should prioritize clearing enemies as fast as possible while watching the boss and any units with Locktouch, especially from non-boss units like Candace and Funke who will most likely try to escape with the pilfered item upon grabbing it. Enemy reinforcements appear from the various buildings around the map. To beat this Xenologue, you can either defeat the boss or let her escape. Alternatively, due to the layout of the map, it is possible to trap the boss, as she does not have Pass. The enemy reinforcements are not usually that strong, mostly carrying D or C rank equipment. Unlike enemies found in the main storyline where they use weapons familiar to them, the enemies here do not. The "boss" reinforcements usually have better equipment and will try to use it if they are equipped with a weaker weapon. One of the units in each reinforcement group will usually drop an item upon defeat; if you want their weapons, make sure you have units in attack range as they may try to make a break for the escape zone almost immediately. Note: If trapping the boss, the player should be careful if she pilfers a B or lower rank lance/naginata from nearby chest(s). If she is trapped with a lance/naginata, she will attack the unit(s) blocking her. In this case, it is recommended to have a high-Defense unit unarmed, or at least carrying a distance weapon that the user will be unable to retaliate with if she attacks them. The boss will make their escape for the bottom-right exit of the map. Be cautioned that she may make an escape and end the map if she is in range of it, even if there is still a chest left to get, and leave with any items she pilfered. Script The script for this Xenologue can be found here. Enemy Reinforcements Note: Each attempt is random, so specific groups of enemies may or may not appear during a playthrough. They also appear from any of the gates excluding the ones at the player's starting position. Like the chests, the equipment the enemy uses is randomized every playthrough. *Lloyd and Llewelyn arrive together in a Guard Stance. *Zhara arrives with two Berserkers and Sorcerers in Guard Stance. *Funke arrives with a Blacksmith and a Hero. *Tarba arrives with two Sorcerers a Hero and an Adventurer. *Candace arrives with a Dark Knight and Sorcerer. *Nichol arrives with two Berserkers and a Strategist. *Senno arrives with a Swordmaster, Priestess and Onmyoji. *Omozu arrives with a Swordmaster, Spear Master and a Falcon Knight. *Gazak arrives with two Sorcerers and a General. *Daichi arrives with three Snipers. *Generic Onmyoji with two Basara. *Generic Sniper with two Spear Masters. *Generic Bow Knight with two Great Knights. *Generic Maid with a Strategist. *Generic Mechanist with three Automatons. *Generic Wyvern Lord with two Malig Knights (from rooftop areas in northern area, building on east side) *Generic Stoneborn with two Faceless. *Generic Master of Arms with two Swordmasters. *Generic Oni Chieftain with two Blacksmiths. In the event that the player has not reached a specific checkpoint yet, the changed reinforcements are shown below: *Zhara's group - Berserkers and Sorcerers are Fighters and Dark Mages respectively. *Funke's group - Blacksmith and Hero are Oni Savage and Mercenary. *Daichi's group - Snipers are changed into Archers. *Omozu's group - Promoted units change into Samurai, Spear Fighter and Sky Knight. *Nichol's group - Berserkers are changed into Fighters. *Generic Strategist that accompanies the Maid is changed into a Troubadour. *Generic Malig Knights that accompany the Wyvern Lord are changed into Wyvern Riders. *Generic Great Knights that accompany the Bow Knight are changed into Cavaliers. *Generic Spear Masters that accompany the Sniper are changed into Spear Fighters. Items Chests Chest contents are random in each attempt, ranging from D to A rank items and class seals. Drops Enemy drops are random in each attempt, ranging from D to A rank items and class seals. In the case of the Stoneborn reinforcement, a miscellaneous item (e.g Shell Horn) is given instead. Trivia *Some of the enemy reinforcements that appear on the map are characters that have been fought in the main storyline. **In addition, the boss characters (except Omozu) spawned as reinforcements can be captured like their respective Paralogue counterparts, but all the generics cannot be captured in this map. *The player cannot kill off all enemy units on the map. This is because the Wolfskin/Wolfssegner is the supporting partner for the Kinshi Knight, and the DLC ends once she falls or flees the map. *Despite the Curator's claims; any units lost while on Classic Mode will remain lost. Category:Fates Chapters